


Fever

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Fever

10-29-15  
Prompt: Fever  
Pairing: BokuAka  
Rating: G  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Hey, hey.”  
  
Keiji groaned and forced his eyes open. “What do you want, Bokuto-san?” he whispered.   
  
“Hey.”  
  
Keiji rolled over to peer at Bokuto sprawled on the futon beside him. The room was filled with the steady breath of the team and Komi’s snoring. Keiji squinted a bit in th dark, only to find that Bokuto was still asleep as well, drool crusting the corner of his mouth and one hand scrunched up by his cheek.  
  
“K’roo, don’t touch the hedgehog,” Bokuto mumbled. “We gotta go.”   
  
Keiji smiled fondly, reaching out to smooth Bokuto’s bangs away from his forehead. He had been on this team for just over six months and already this obnoxious spiker had wormed his way into Keiji’s tightly closed life. Bokuto had wanted to be friends, and so friends they were.   
  
Friends who, apparently, woke up in the middle of the night ready to accommodate each other.  
  
Keiji frowned and snatched his hand back. He had just _woken up_ in the _middle of the night,_ ready to do whatever Bokuto wanted, or at least calm him down and send him back to sleep.   
  
_When did that start?_ he wondered. Keiji was a no-nonsense kind of guy after all. When he had joined the team, Bokuto’s constant noise and demands had exhausted him. But seeing how well he could deal with him, the team had been quick to establish Keiji as Bokuto’s unofficial babysitter, a task that Keiji had taken to with surprisingly little complaint.  
  
But now it had to stop. Listening to Bokuto mumble on about a princess and Korean food, Keiji’s heart stuttered in his chest and his cheeks turned warm. If Keiji didn’t know better, he would say that this was all a sign of developing a crush on the older boy. But he was Akaashi Keiji; he did not get crushes. Which had to mean that being friends with Bokuto had either driven him insane or destroyed his physical health to the point where a day of exertion left him feverish and weak.   
  
That had to be it. It was the stress, causing his heart to weaken and his temperature to rise. Keiji nodded to himself and slid back down into his futon, resolved to distance himself from Bokuto in the morning.   
  
But.  
  
“’Kaashi.”   
  
“What, Bokuto-san?” Keiji answered. He glanced over and almost groaned aloud when he realized Bokuto was still asleep.  
  
“Dun’ be mad, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto mumbled.  
  
“Why would I be mad?” Keiji whispered, rolling a little closer so he didn’t wake anyone else.   
  
“’Cause I know you dun’ like me,” Bokuto said. “You’re too pretty to like me.”  
  
Akaashi’s heart stuttered again and this time the heat in his cheeks spread to his chest and the back of his neck as well.   
  
Yep. Definitely a fever. Bokuto rolled over in his sleep, flopping off of his own futon and halfway onto Keiji’s. He wrapped an arm around Keiji’s waist and sighed happily. Keiji snorted. Well, if Bokuto got sick, it would be his own damn fault, Keiji decided. After all, he was the one who drove Keiji to this point in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
